The present invention relates to tree shear blades having cylindrically curved cutting portions and more specifically relates to a single piece blade and a method for making the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,295 issued to E. C. Johnson on July 30 1974, discloses a shear blade comprising a central curved plate defining a cutting portion to the upper surface of which are welded a pair of upright angle brackets, the angle brackets having a pair of complimentary brackets of a blade support arm bolted thereto. This blade construction is not entirely satisfactory since in some operations the welds between brackets and the blade become overstressed resulting in the separation of the brackets from the cutting portion.